


Jae is Baby (Literally)

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Caregiver, Caregiver Young K, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Little Jae, Little Space, Pet Names, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae slips into little space suddenly, confusing the others, until Brian is there to ground him.





	Jae is Baby (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> last part inspired by jae at the fan sign today! he looked so cute, i just had to add that bit ^^
> 
> though i'm a pretty known author in this tag, i didnt feel comfortable posting this under my user. 
> 
> hope you guys like it, though.
> 
> (age regression is NOT age play. jae does this for his own type of therapy. there is a difference.)

Ever since Jae was a teenager, he loved to age regress. He didn't have a name for it then, but it helped with his stress, it calmed him down, it was fun. As he grew older, though, he could only regress so often, less and less each year he grew older.

He absolutely hated it. He pouted as he thought about this. 

It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he just regress all the time? He just wanted to play with his cars, cuddle his duckie plushies, and, and suck on his paci! Oh! And wear his comfy pjs! And! And cuddle with Brian! 

Brian was the only one who knew about Jae’s regression. He allowed Jae to fully be himself when he really needed it, all without judgment. Though they only did it a few times, Brian was a great caregiver and he was all that Jae wanted right now.

He was sometimes just Brian to Jae when he regressed, or sometimes Daddy, just depending on how little Jae regressed. His usual ages were between 4-6, but when he was really stressed or upset, he regressed to about 2, or even younger. 

Jae pouted more to himself as he slipped into little space. He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. Hmph! Want Brian! And duckies! 

He wasn't really sure why he was regressing, they just had a concert and it was sooo much fun! But, he was, and he was quickly growing fussy.

His big side knew he was just overwhelmed, and this was his way of calming down, but it was happening all so quickly that Jae couldn’t process it.

Dowoon noticed his hyung looked grumpy, so he went sat beside him. “What’s wrong, Jaehyung-hyung?” 

Jae, being that brat he is, turned his head and pouted further. “Hmph!” He didn’t want to talk to Dowoon. He wanted Brian.

Dowoon grew shocked at Jae’s bratiness. Why is Jaehyung acting so weird? Usually his hyung was so nice. “Hyung?” He asked softly. Jae ignored him.

“Hyung–” He tried again before being inturrupted. “Leave me alone!” Jaehyung whined and huffed again, turning away from Dowoon. Dowoon felt a slight pang in his chest. 

Want Brian! Jae thought in his head as he kicked his feet. He knew he was being quite bratty and mean, and probably would get a timeout, but he was so overwhelmed and slipping too fast and Brian is what he needed to ground him.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Sungjin walked into the room, a scowl on his face from the ruckus. Dowoon turned to him.

“Hyung! Jaehyung-hyung is acting weird!” He exclaimed. “And mean.” He mumbled, looking down as he stood up and walked next to Sungjin. Sungjin looked to Jaehyung.

“Jae, is this true?” Sungjin asked the man. Jae just looked at him with the deep angry pout that painted his face. “No. Not mean.” He mumbled, then uncrossed his chest and pointed an accused finger towards Dowoon. “He mean.” Brian isn't a meanie.

Dowoon and Sungjin stared at him. Jae sounded so… babyish? Sometimes Jae was grouchy, especially when he was tired, but never like this. The two men shared a glance before Sungjin decided to speak up.

“Jaehyung?” Sungjin said softly, going to sit next to Jae. “Is everything okay?” He went to hold Jae’s hand in comfort, but the grumpy boy shoved his hand away. 

“Want Bri.” He pouted, looking away from Sungjin. The leader sighed, growing frustrated. “Jaehyung.” Sungjin said sternly. Jae flinched, tears pooling in his eyes. He hated being yelled at.

“Don’t yell, please. Want Bri.” He covered his ears as he sounded so delicate, Sungjin couldn't stay mad at him. Sungjin sighed.

Sungjin stood up. “Okay.” Said Sungjin. “I’ll go get Brian.” He gently took Jae’s hands off of his own ears, then whispered something to Dowoon, and the younger nodded. Sungjin left the room, leaving only Jae and Dowoon.

“Jaehyung,” Dowoon sat down next to him. “Wanna watch puppy videos with me?” He asked. He looked so hopeful, but Jaehyung wanted Brian!

Jae shook his head. “Sowwy.” He mumbled. “Want–want Bri.” He really wasn't trying to be mean, he swears! He was just so overwhelmed and, and he wanted his Daddy. He wanted to be held and cuddled and sung a lullaby to as he suckled on his paci and drifted to sleep.

He didn't realize he was crying until his cheeks were wet with tears, the teardrops falling onto his lap. Dowoon grew panicked, but just then, Brian walked into the room with Sungjin.

“He was acting kind of weird, asking for you and–” Sungjin’s words were hulled to a stop when he noticed Jae in tears.

“Baby,” Brian whispered quickly walking over to the crying little. He grabbed onto Jae and let him sit in his lap, on the floor. Jae’s sobs grew harder as he cried out all of his frustrations. Brian just rubbed his back and shushed him, whispering sweet nothings to the worked up boy.

“It’s okay, prince, Bri’s here.” He reassured. “It’s alright, love, it’s alright. You’re okay. Brian’s here now, yeah? Shh. You’re okay, baby boy.” 

Sungjin and Dowoon were shocked, and Brian knew when Jae aged up from his headspace that he’d be embarrassed, but Brian decided to worry about that later, Jae being his first priority.

It was weird for the other men in the room to see Brian and Jae being so soft, cuddling and Brian calling Jae petnames when Jae hated those, but it seemed to be calming him down a quite a bit, so they decided they’d question it all later. 

“Hey,” Younghyun whispered softly, wiping Jae’s hair off his forehead as Jae’s cries were turned into sniffles and occasional hiccups. “Why don't we go home, yeah? We can take a nice bath, get changed into comfy cute pajamas, then watch duckie videos, hm? How does that sound, baby boy?”

Jae nodded. “Please.” He looked at Brian with doe like eyes. His cheeks were slightly stained with tears, but he looked absolutely adorable right now.

“Okay, baby boy.” Brian smiled at the little. “You have to apologize for being mean to Dowoonie and Jinnie, though.”

Jae’s smile turned into a frown. “Am I gonna–gonna get a time out?” His lips were so pouty his words sounded pouty as well.

Brian chuckled. “No, baby. As long as you apologize to Dowoon-ah and Sungjin, okay, bear?” He told the little, his hands rubbing Jae’s knees in comfort.

Jae sniffled but nodded nonetheless. “Woonie,” He started, but tears pooled up in his eyes again. He was really sorry for being a meanie! “I’m s-sorry for–for bein’ a meanie!” He cried. Dowoon just smiled and accepted his apology, and Sungjin told him Jae that he didn't have to apologize to him, just not to do it again.

Brian thanked them, and the others left the room, leaving the little and his caregiver alone. Jae was still sniffling. He was so tired and fussy, he just wanted to go home. 

“Oh, baby boy.” Brian said, taking Jae’s hand in his face and wiping his tears. “Is my baby fussy?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Jae nodded. 

“Wan’ go home.” He mumbled. Brian smiled and kissed Jae’s forehead, making the little whine. “Sorry, little duck. I couldn’t help it, you’re just so cute.” 

When Brian said the words ‘so cute,’ he pinched Jae’s cheeks, making the little try to push him away, but his giggles told the caregiver his real feelings about it.

“How old are you, prince?” Brian asked the little. Jae thought for a moment, before counting it on his fingers and pointed them to Brian. “Free!” 

Brian chuckled. “Okay, baby. Are you little enough to call me Daddy, or is Bribri enough?” He asked the little. 

Jae thought for another moment. “Bof’?” He questioned. Brian smiled and nodded. Jae smiled as well. “‘kay, Daddy.”

“C’mon, bear. Let’s get you home.”

—

When the two got home, Jae was asleep in the car. He looked so peaceful and cute, Brian hated how he had to be the bad guy and wake him up. “Angel,” He whispered as he shook Jae awake.

Jae whined, turning towards the door and curling upon himself. Brian cooed. “Baby prince, you gotta get up. C’mon, Jaebie, love.” He unbuckled Jae, making the little whine again.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. Daddy’s gotta get you out, okay? We’re home now, lovely.” Brian explained to the confused, sleepy little. 

Jae whined when Brian picked him up and set him down on his feet, meaning Jae had to walk. “Daddy.” He whined, pulling on Brian’s hand.

“Jaehyung,” Brian said. Jae hates being called his full name when little, he’s just Jae! Or JaeJae! Or Jaebaby! Or, or all the other petnames Daddy calls him!

Brian held Jae’s hand. “You have to walk, okay, little duck? Daddy’s sorry for calling you by your full name, but I had to get my point across, okay, love?” 

Jae nodded, waking up a bit more. “Good.” Brian kissed Jae’s forehead, making the little blush and whine. They walked to their apartment, Brian unlocking it as Jae bounced next to him.

When they got inside, it was empty. Courtesy of Brian, wanting Jae to have little time alone with him, so he told the others to have a free night. 

“Where–where ofers?” Jae mumbled, his head tilting in a cute way as he struggled to get his shoes off. Brian kneeled next to the sittling little. Jae looked up at him with his signature doe eyes.

“Let Daddy help you, baby. The others are out on town, okay? So little JaeJae and Bri can have tonight alone together! We can play cars, watch duckie and baby animal documentaries, color, and eat snacks! How does that sound, baby prince?” Brian explained to the little as he helped slip off his shoes.

Jae nodded and giggled. “Yeah! Wanna do all of it, Daddy! Can we?” He looked up at Brian again, who was grinning down at him. 

“Well, maybe not all, ‘cause it’s late and almost your bedtime little one,” Said Brian as he began to tickle the little, making him squeal and giggle until he was hiccuping. “But, we can play a little while before bath time, okay, lovely?”

Jae nodded. “Cars! Vroom!” The little shouted, going to grab his cars from the box under his bed. He had sooo many hotwheel cars! They were so cool!

“Do they, now?” Brian chuckled behind the little. Jae dragged his cars out, sat staring at it, before mumbling, “wait,” and setting to find something else. Brian chuckled as he pushed the cars back under Jae’s bed.

Jae was grabbing out his coloring supplies, and Brian couldn't help but watch the little in awe. Jae really was so adorable like this: little, carefree, relaxed, himself. Brian liked Jae like this.

“Color wif me?” Jae asked him, breaking the zone in his thoughts. He smiled and nodded, making Jae glow. “Okay! Downstairs? Duckie movie.” He mumbled up at Younghyun.

Of course Jae would want to watch an animal documentary, especially one on ducks because Brian had mentioned it. “Of cource, prince. Let Daddy carry your stuff, and you just go down there, okay?”

Jae clumsy when he was little, especially going down the stairs. He carried Jae’s things and watched him carefully as he followed him downstairs into the entertainment room.

Jae sat on the floor criss crossed, obediently, and that made Brian smile. Jae was such a good boy. Yes, sometimes he misbehaved, but for the most part, Jae was a well behaved little.

“Duckie movie?” Asked the little. Younghyun smiled at him and nodded. He set Jae’s coloring supplies down on the floor where Jae was, before grabbing the TV remote and pulling up a documentary about ducks.

“Of course, baby.” He kissed Jae on the forehead as the documentary loaded, making Jae giggle. “Kiss?” The little asked while pointing to his cheek.

Brian had a smirk on his face, which only meant one thing for Jae… he’d be attacked by kisses! “Nooo. Daddy! Only one kissie!” He whined as Brian kissed all over his face, including his hair.

Jae was giggling like no other, which made Brian chuckle as well. “You’re so cute. Adorable little baby.” He cooed, pinching Jae’s cheeks, making the little whine.

“Mm, no more. Too much, Bwibwi.” He pouted. If Jae wasn't little, Brian would kiss him on the lips. Brian only surrendered in defeat, and sat next to Jae. 

Jae was fixated on the TV screen, getting so excited when he saw baby duckies, it killed Brian with cuteness. Jae began to draw and color as well, drawing him and his caregiver with duckies following behind them!

“Daddy, Look! Me, you, and duckies!” Jae showed Brian, smiling wide and excited. As Brian looked at his drawing. Jae began to suck on his thumb.

“Ah, no thumb, Jaebaby. You know the rules.” Jae whined at this, but took his thumb out of his mouth. “Paci?” He asked. Brian nodded.

“Daddy Bri will be right back, okay?” He rubbed Jae’s hair as he got up and went upstairs to get Jae’s paci. While he was gone, Jae felt lonely. Though it was only a few seconds, because Younghyun was back!

“Daddy!” Jae exclaimed, opening his mouth for the paci. Brian picked out a blue duck paci, thinking it would fit the mood. Immediately, Jae began to suckle on it.

“Better?” Younghyun asked the little. The latted nodded, smiling against his paci. Brian only chuckled and messed up Jae’s hair once again, before settling back to watch the ‘duckie movie’ with his little.

Jae ended up falling asleep, and grew quite fussy when his caregiver tried to get him to get up to take a bath. “Jae my lovely, can you please get up?” He asked gently, but his patience was wearing out.

“No! Sweepy!” Jae whined behind his paci, trying to cover his face from the light. Brian sighed. He was tired of dealing with a fussy, bratty, and exhausted Jae, so he told himself he’d let Jae shower in the morning.

Yes, Jae already showered today, but bath time usually helps settle Jae down, so he assumed Jae would like bath time, despite bathing in the morning. He was wrong.

Brian sighed and decided the fight and hassle wasn't worth it, especially because he was tired too. “Alright, baby prince. You don't have to. Can you let me change you into pajamas and tuck you in, though?” Younghyun asked the little softly.

The said little raised his head and nodded as he sniffled. He began to suckle on his paci again, which Brian smiled at and wiped the tears off of Jae’s face.

“Such a fussy little one.” He commented, which made Jae pout. “C’mon, lovely boy, let’s get ready for bed. Can you clean up for me, sweet thing?”

Jae nodded tiredly. He cleaned all of his stuff up like a big boy, even though he was tired. “Good boy, JaeJae!” Brian praised, and the little smiled softly and hummed around his paci.

The little grabbed his Daddy’s hand and let the other guide him upstairs and change him. He grew a little fussy again, but overall, he cooperated even being sleepy.

He had to take his paci out to brush his teeth, but Daddy brushed his teeth with him, so Jae felt a little better.

Now, they were all settled in bed, Jae suckling upon his paci, holding his baby elephant that had a bell on it, cuddled into Brian’s chest.

He shook his stuffed elephant a bit to hear the bell, but he quickly grew tired, so he cuddled the soft fur next to his face. “Sleepy, little one?” Brian asked in a soft voice.

Jae nodded, letting his eyes close. Younghyun began to sing him a lullaby, and soon, the little drifted off to dreamland, where he dreamed of him and his Daddy doing sooo many fun things!

His caregiver fell asleep a few minutes after, holding his little against him, whispering of how he’d never let go and let anyone hurt him.

The rest of the band got back as Brian was drifting asleep, and he told himself to thank them in the morning. But for now, he drifted to sleep with the little on his mind.

—

The next morning, they were told they have a fanmeet, meaning Jae would  
have to come out of his headspace. 

Brian hoped Jae would wake up back in his normal headspace, because forcing a little out of their headspace can often result in a drop, or a bit of depression and anxiety. 

“Baby,” Brian shook Jae gently. Jae just mumbled in his sleep, and Brian cooed. He hated waking Jae up, because gosh darnit he was so cute! But, he knew he had to, even if he would watch Jae sleep in peace all day (not in a creepy way, though).

“Jae, my love.” He shook him again, and this time, Jae whined and tried to bury himself into the sheets, but Brian turned him over. 

When he turned, his hair was a mess, and drool was slipping out from behind his pacifier. Jae began to suckle on it, trying to go back to sleep, but Brian shook him again.

“‘m awake!” Jae mumbled from behind his paci, opening his eyed before closing them to rub the sleepiness from them.

Brian noticed Jae was still quite little, and he bit his lip. He really didn't want to put stress on the little by forcing him out of headspace, hopefully he could slip into a bigger headspace enough for the fanmeet, but not fully slipping out of little space.

“‘addy?” Jae mumbled from behind his paci, watching as Brian zoned out in his head. “Hm?” Brian turned his attention to the little.

“Can I stay wittle? Don’t wan’ be big.” He pouted, even behind the pacifier. Younghyun just smiled softly, took his hand and pushed Jae’s hair off of his forehead before leaving a kiss there, making Jae giggle.

“I don’t know, bubs. Daddy doesn't want to have to make you get big, so he’ll try to see if you can stay little, okay, prince?” He reasoned. Jae liked this, nodding his head and smiling before suckling onto his paci again. 

Brian smiled and kissed his cheeks before taking Jae’s hand and helping him out of bed into the bathroom.

“Do you have to go potty, Jae baby?” Brian knelt down and asked Jae. Jae nodded. Brian nodded as well, helping Jae until he turned and shut his eyes to let Jae do his business.

He heard the toilet flush and Jae tugged on his sweatpants. “All done, Daddy.” Brian smiled. “Good boy. Now let’s wash your hands, okay?” 

Jae nodded and let his caregiver help him pull up his sleeves and wash his hands. When they were all done, they walked to the kitchen hand and hand, but not before Jae grabbed his elephant plushie and shook it to hear it jingle!

Brian chuckled at this, leaving a kiss on the crown of Jae’s hair. When they walked into the kitchen, the other’s softly smiled at them.

Jae was told by Younghyun to go sit at the table while he waits for his food, so Jae complied and waited patiently at the table like the good boy he is.

“He’s still….” Sungjin trailed off, not able to find the right words to describe Jae. Brian understood, thankfully, and nodded. “Yeah, he’s still little. I told him that I would try everything to try to make it okay for him to stay little, because it’s dangerous to force a little out of their headspace if it isn't happening naturally.”

Sungjin nodded. “I’m sure it’ll be okay, we can tell the managers that he’s just feeling a bit soft today. He’ll have to lose the pacifier, though.”

Brian nodded as the two of them made breakfast. They talked everything out, and soon Dowoon and Wonpil joined them for breakfast.

Jae was fed mostly by Brian, but Wonpil joined in a few times as well. Though it was slowly, Jae was beginning to open up to the other members. Even if they didn't quite understand, they treated Jae well, and that’s all Brian could ask for.

The morning and afternoon went by well, and now they were at the fanmeet. Jae was wearing one of his favorite hoodies, and the fans were super nice, he felt so good!

He wish he had his paci, but he did have water with a straw, so he suckled on it every so often when he could.

He liked playing with his glasses and doing cute things, because not only did the band members enjoy it, the fans did, too! 

The fans noticed Jae looked even more baby today, so someone jokingly asked how old he was. He giggled as he drank his water, and held up three fingers. Though it was subtle, some fans caught it. 

Brian was so proud of Jae, especially for handling himself so well at the fan signing, so he was rewarded with extra cuddles. 

Jae giggled as Brian kissed him all over, his pacifier almost slipping out of his mouth until Younghyun slipped it back into his mouth before it could fall out.

“You’re so cute, JaeJae. I enjoy when you’re little, because you’re always so happy.” Brian told him, and he didn't expect Jae to really understand, but he did.

“Tank you, Daddy! I like–like it when you’re my Daddy, too!” He giggled, pressing Brian’s cheeks between his hands, giggling more as Brian grew silly with him.

They spent their evening giggling and being silly, until they grew sleepy and went to bed.

Jae grew up big the next morning, but the band couldn't wait until he was little again.


End file.
